When Worlds Collide
by evilspoofauthor1Sven
Summary: This is about a legend older then the Great Rings. A legend that might keep Middle Earth from fading now that the Rings are gone. This story is finally re written, and we hope better now.
1. The Keeper of the Amulants.

**When Worlds Collide Prelude and Author's Notes Section**

Alright, I decided to change this story. As I haven't been able to go anywhere with it, due to a few events I didn't like in the shows and characters that I was using. Sooo....to deal with that. This is alternate universe stuff. I will tell you my changes to each of the characters and shows or movies. The main baseline for this story is Lord of the Rings, obviously, since that's where it is posted. However, it also has major characters from other places as well....sooo...here is everything that I'm using. And how I've changed it.....

**LORD OF THE RINGS- **This takes place after the whole Quest for the Ring, and before Gandalf and Frodo went to the Grey Havens.

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**- This is an alternate universe. There was no "Evil Trio." This is that season but no trio. Giles is gone to England. Spike and Buffy are together. Tara is still around. Buffy did die and was then brought back. I'll just stop with that.

**X-MEN**-- This is after the second movie. Meaning, Jean Grey is dead. Iceman, Rogue, Nightcrawler and Colossus have joined the rank of X-Men (okay, so they weren't quite..but they are now...) Storm and Cyclops are still in charge and Logan is at the mansion. There is an interesting plot twist I'm putting in. I also want to note that I HAVE read Wolverine's true origin. Interesting...but anyway, that didn't happen. I'm changing his origin. Don't worry, it's interesting..as you'll see in just a second.

**VAN HELSING**- Remember that interesting? Here it is... Logan is Van Helsing. More details will come during this fic. I will mention that the reason Logan is animal like is..well...there is NO way possible that Anna got that antidote in him BEFORE the twelfth stroke of midnight. He first changed at the first stroke. There is no way he got it fast enough. So he is still part werewolf. Although, he can control it. Of course he doesn't remember anything...at the moment. Also... I'm bringing Dracula back. It took him awhile to come back after being killed by Van Helsing. Also, he managed to find away to bring his brides back as well. So they're also in this. And believe me....when they find out that Van Helsing doesn't remember killing them....they're gonna be pissed. I mean, he killed Dracula TWICE and he doesn't remember doing it either time. Anyway, Dracula is the guy after the Amulants...and he isn't alone.

**ER**-- This is another alternate universe...'cause my sister and I think the show has really gone to major sucky now. Anyways, Mark Greene didn't die. He and Elizabeth Corday got a divorce, she got Ella. Greene is now seeing Susan Lewis. Greg Pratt was fired long ago. Kerry Weaver is on probation for the whole Alderman thingie. The helicopter landed on Dorset. Romano never lost his arm...he never died, he is still Chief of Staff and him and Lizzie are spending more time together. Carter did not go to the Congo...but he and Abby did breakup, because her dumb brother was more important then Carter losing his Gamma. Luka Kovac didn't go to the Congo either, and he and Abby are seeing eachother again. Oh yeah, that Samantha lady and her kid aren't there either, because I didn't care for her character. Anyways, that's what's changed.

**ANGEL**- Darla is still human and Conner was never born. That's all I need to say. I'll add that Cordelia and Angel are together. The rest we'll worry about later.

**THE MUMMY/MUMMY RETURNS**- This is not long after the second movie. Ardeth has a wife and a daughter.

**UC UNDERCOVER**- Alright, this is after the series ended. If you don't know anything about it, we'll explain the characters when we get there. Basically, the boss Frank Donovan is Ardeth Bay's grandson. Frank Donovan was played by the same person who did Ardeth's role. So, we decided it would work this way.

Alright...I might have missed a few things..if I did, they'll be mentioned in the story. Now I can move on to the prelude and poem...and then work on the first chapter.. I hope you all like the changes, because this story is going to get interesting. And hopefully, you'll give lots of nice reviews....we love reviews.

**PRELUDE **

Long ago the six amulants were forged. Each created within its element. Each created to give magic and life to those who dwelled in this land. Five of the Amulants were kept protected within the realm of the elves. Their power was beyond any the elves had ever known. Only one remained with them. Their Keeper, her name and past unknown and long forgotten with time. Her origin a complete mystery.

Lost to legend, it is unknown how the Amulants were scattered. Some believe that evil attacked and the Keeper scattered them, making it impossible for evil to claim them. Whatever the circomstances, the Amulants and their Keeper vanished, leaving nothing but legend behind as a reminder. But while Middle Earth has forgotten.........evil never does..........

**THE POEM OF THE AMULANT**

_Starlight to shine in the hands of the king_

_Water holds true to the healer's heart_

_Fire burns forth to the warrior true_

_Wind blows through to the windrider it comes_

_Earth to the halfling the Keeper's love_

_Moonlight forever will stay in the hands of the creature_

_whose voice fills the night with song_


	2. Chapter One

**WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE: BY EVILSPOOFAUTHOR1 SVEN**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously they don't belong to me. Well The Keeper does, as does the poem of the **

**amulants, but that's all. The WolfGirl, Redfeather, and the Neverwolves belong to my sister Cassi.**

**This is not a spoof..............................duh. SEE, I can write things other then spoofs.**

**This takes place after the whole Quest for the Ring, stuff. Haven't made up my mind when yet, but before Frodo and Gandalf leave for the Grey Havens. The author's comments will be in ( ) and bold.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this the modern world in this, the LotR's movie was never made.**

**CHAPTER ONE: A Wizard of the Oddest Sort**

**GONDOR**

The halls of Minas Tirith were silent, as Merry and Pippin slipped quietly away from Gandalf's quarters with a book. A spell book, to be exact. It was nothing dangerous, of course. It was just a simple book, and they were curious. After all, it probably wouldn't work anyway. They were simple hobbits, not wizards. **(Right, Merry and Pippin _simple_ hobbits? (laughs)**

"Are you sure about this, Merry?" Pippin whispered. "What if something goes wrong?"

Merry held up his hand and shushed him. Pippin sighed annoyed. Why did they always have to do

things his way? Didn't Merry always get them in trouble?

They quietly snuck into the empty garden. "Now what?" Pippin asked, nervously, and pulled his white crystal-rock out. He had found it a few days before, and it hadn't left his pocket since. He pulled it out every so often just to make sure he still had it. **(R emind anyone of somethingcoughoneringcough)**

"Now we find what we're looking for." Merry answered, opening the book and flipping through the pages. Then he stopped and grinned. "This looks promising."

"Let me see!" Pippin demanded, and snatched the book away. He frowned as he studied the page. "It's in elvish! How do you know it's promising?!"

Merry snatched the book back. "I know a few words. And besides, it's a short spell, it should be harmless!" He retorted.

Pippin frowned. This was a bad idea. They wouldn't have a clue as to what they were reading. Although, it did sound like fun.

Merry gave him an annoyed look. "You're not chickening out, are you? We're knights, and besides, no harm ever came from reading a book!" He snapped. ** (I think the Mummy characters..may not agree with that one)**

Pippin sighed. He didn't agree with Merry, but it might be fun to try. "Alright, just as long as I get to read some too." He stated, hoping he wouldn't regret this decision later.

Merry nodded, and grinned. "Deal." He agreed, and began sounding out the strange elven words. About halfway through it, he handed to book to Pippin.

Pippin struggled through the words...sensing an buzz of power as he continued on. He was almost finished when the sound of someone's throat clearing broke his concentration, he mispronounced the last word. A strange sensation washed over him, and the air around Merry and him, began to glow a brilliant white. The last thing they saw, before everything around them disappeared, was Gandalf's furious face and then everything went white.

**SUNNDALE, CALIFORNIA -Park-**

Willow frowned, glaring at the laptop in front of her.

"No luck?" Amy questioned, looking over her shoulder.

"None. Nobody knows anything about this type of amulant." Willow retorted, holding up the brown amulant, which had strange markings on it. "There are no records of this type of language!"

"Weird, where did you find it, anyway?" Amy wanted to know.

Willow sighed, knowing how stupid this was going to sound. "It appeared in front of me." She replied, remembering how the odd brown crystal had appeared in front of her. She'd been trying to decipher it ever since. She had to admit she was getting a bit obsessive. But she was really curious.

Amy took the crystal and lifted it up into the sunlight to study it. She and Willow were seated at a bench at the park, since the others were uncomfortable with Willow and Amy's increased magic use.

"It almost looks like that _Tolkien_ stuff you gave to Dawn." Amy suggested.

Willow shook her head. Yes, it was similar, but this was fact and _Tolkien_ was fantasy. "I seriously doubt that. After all, that's fantasy." She replied, taking the amulant back. "Maybe I should work an information spell on it."

Amy grinned. "You should have done that fo begin with." She pointed out.

Willow agreed, but she was trying not to depend on too much magic. Mainly because she wanted Tara back. She loved her. **(ugh...vomit basin, vomit basin...)** Willow pushed those thoughts out of her mind, and closed the laptop. She moved it aside and placed the amulant in front of her on the picnic table.

Amy seated herself across from Willow and grinned again.

Willow took a deep breath and recited the incantation of the information spell. As she finished, there was a flash of bright white mixed with brown, and the two were blinded.

Once their vision cleared, they looked around and then down at the Amulant. Nothing had changed. They exchanged a confused look. This was not supposed to happen. "Okay...um...that's never happened before." Willow admitted.

Amy nodded mutely. Willow glanced around trying to see if there had been any changes in their surroundings. Nothing seemed to be out of place or changed. It looked the same as it had before she'd recited the spell.

"Maybe you should try it again." Amy suggested.

Willow nodded, slowly, but in full agreement. She was still trying to figure out what had gone wrong. Had she said the wrong word? Then she took another deep breath and repeated the spell.

**GONDOR**

Gandalf stared in shock at the spot where the two meddling hobbits had been The book lay open on the ground. He lifted it and glanced at the spell......Something was definitely not right. In fact something was very wrong. First of all, the spell shouldn't have worked at all. And second of all, it wasn't a transportation spell. What had they done to cause their sudden disappearence? They would have to be found, and he'd need help. He tossed the book back to the ground, then he hurried back into the castle. Un-noticed on the ground, lay the white crystal rock.

An hour later, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, and Sam, had been informed of the other's back-fired spell attempt, and none of them were very pleased with the news.

"We must find them. We cannot leave them in this kind of peril. We do not know, what situation they could have landed into." Aragorn stated, as Gandalf finished his narrative.

"Do you have any idea where they could have been transported to?" Legolas questioned Gandalf.

Gandalf sighed. He had no answer for that. Unless, they could discover how it had happened, it would be hopeless. "No." He answered, truthfully.

Aragorn strode forward and knelt beside the book. "They disappeared here?" He asked, studying the ground.

Gandalf nodded. " Yes, why?" He questioned, curiously. Had Aragorn discovered something that Gandalf had missed?

"It looks like they dropped something." Aragorn stated, picking up a small white crystal-like stone from the ground. The instant it touched his hand, it flared to life in a bright white color. They all turned their heads away until the light diminished some. By the time their gaze returned, the stone had vanished from Aragorn's hand and now hung around his neck on a silver chain. "It just........how did it do that?!" Aragorn demanded, startled. He reached up to pull it off, but he was unable to.

Gandalf drew a sharp breath. 'Could it be?' He wondered. "The Starlight Amulant." He breathed, almost in a state of shock.

Aragorn looked at him in surprise and then back down at the amulant hung from his neck. "No. I cannot be........" He whispered.

Legolas laughed. "_Starlight to shine in the hands of the King_. It must be. It could be nothing else." He retorted.

Aragorn shook his head in denial. "They were lost, never to be seen again." He protested.

Sam moved forward. "Mr. Strider, sir? Pippin found it a few days back." He said quietly.

Gandalf nodded the pieces falling into place. The amulant must have transported them, but how? Only a wizard possessed the power to activate the prophecy. In fact, it was part of the prophecy. 'A wizard of the oddest sort, will set the amulants to their power.' Although, that part of the prophecy was only legend. No one had believed the amulants would ever be found. There were some who didn't even believe in their existance. "So, that is how and why they were transported, somehow they spell activated the amulant and sent the prophecy into motion." He remarked, thoughtfully.

"That is impossible." Legolas cut in. "The activating of that prophecy requires a wizard or one with the potential to become one. No hobbit can become a wizard."

"Don't be so certain, Legolas. This is magic beyond all that we have. Beyond even that of the ring. There is always the possibility of something seemingly impossible happening." Gandalf replied.

Legolas nodded, however, he still looked unconvinced though.

Sam laughed. "Merry or Pippin a wizard? Now that would be a sight, wouldn't it Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo nodded.

Gandalf remained silent. In all truth, he didn't know whether it was possible. Afterall, the legend did say: 'A wizard of the oddest sort.' Could it really be a hobbit? Despite his doubt, there was a lingering thought that said that statement was true. And considering the circomstances, Pippin was the most likely canidate. He had found the Starlight Amulant. He had miss-pronounced the last word that had sent them away. Another line from 'The Poem of the Amulants," came to his mind. 'Earth to the Halfling, the Keeper's Love.' If Pippin was indeed, a wizard AND the holder of the Earth Amulant, he was in for a lot of heartbreak and a lot of danger. If only they knew more.

But very little of the Prophecy was remembered. Most of it had been long forgotten, since no one had believed it would ever be fullfilled. He would have to research more into this later. Now that they knew what had happened, they could easily use the Starlight Amulant to send them to the other amulants and ultimately to Merry and Pippin. However, it was very unlikely that they would be sent to the same place. They would be sent where the amulants thought they would be most needed. "Pack as quickly as possible. We must leave immediately. Now that the Starlight Amulant has been found, The Keeper and The Creature will be searching for it and the other four." He told them.

Frodo frowned, looking uncertain. "Other FOUR?" He asked, sounding nervous.

Gandalf began to answer but Legolas beat him to it.

"Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. The Moonlight Amulant was never lost. It remains in the care of The Creature, who fills the night with song. The others were lost before the forging of the Great Rings. In fact, it was because they were lost that the Rings of Power were made. If they have chosen now to return, then perhaps our world will not fade as we believed it would. Gandalf is correct. We must leave immediately. The Amulants will be seeking their holders and then Guardians for every holder." Legolas finished. .

Sam groaned, rolling his eyes. "Not another quest. Mr. Frodo, remind me to strangle Merry and Pippin if we live through this one." He muttered.

"I will have Arwen send word to Faramir so that he may watch over the kingdom in my absence." Aragorn concluded.

"Aragorn, send word to Eomer, Elrond, and Galadriel, as well. I have a feeling they might be needed." Gandalf added, not knowing why he had, but somehow, he knew it was very important.

Aragorn nodded, and with that, the six of them hurried into action. They would be ready to leave within the hour.

**ENGLAND 1934**

Ardeth Bay watched with amusement while Alex O'Connell played with Ardeth's three year old

daughter, Amira. He and his wife were visiting the O'Connells. He had needed a break from the Med-Jai, and all the adventures he had recently been through. The rest of Med-Jai had agreed.

"They're so adorable together." Evelyn stated as she and her husband Rick entered the room. Ardeth's wife was asleep upstairs, being seven months pregnant. She needed the rest..

"So, who was it that called?" Ardeth questioned them.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Jonathan. He claims he's found somthing spectacular. He said it appeared out of nowhere. Some kind of a stone. He wants us to take a look at it. I think he probably stole it.

Evelyn hit him in the arm. "Rick!" She scolded.

"What?! That's usually how he gets things, that he makes up phoney stories to cover the truth." Rick reminded her.

Ardeth nodded in agreement. That was Jonathan for you, but why would he make up such

an unbelievably stupid story? He was usually more creative then that. However, if it was true, then why had it chosen to appear before Jonathan? What could it possibly want with Jonathan? Ardeth sighed. He would just have to wait for him to arrive and then consider the possiblities.

Jonathan arrived about twenty minutes later. In his hand he held a small blue crystal-like stone. Which he passed over to Evelyn.

Evelyn held it up to the light to examine it."It doesn't look like much. There is an inscription on it, but its not any language I've seen before." She stated, before handing it to Rick.

"Beats me." Rick muttered.

Ardeth moved closer, the nearer he got to the stone he felt a tingling sensation. He reached out and took one end of the stone. "How odd, I've never seen symbols like this before." He murmured, thoughtfully.

The stone suddenly began to glow. Rick jerked his hand away as did Ardeth, but it was too late. Within seconds, they were consumed by a blue light and they vanished from sight. Amira and Alex let let out whimpers and Jonathan fainted, leaving Evelyn to deal with the children. The stone lay on the floor, no longer glowing, as if it had done its part and had now gone back to sleep.

**SUNNYDALE, CA**

Willow and Amy jumped back startled as a man with short brown hair appeared, in a brownish-blue light. He was dressed like someone from the early 1930's. He looked around surprised and his gaze fell on the two young women.

"Where am I?" He demanded, glaring at them as if the reason he was there was their fault.

Willow quickly put the brown amulant back in her in her pocket. "This is Sunnydale, California. In America and the year is 2001." She answered, swiftly.

"Where's Ardeth? He disappeared too, is he around here?! And who are you anyway?" He yelled, causing both girls to flinch and back up a pace.

Then Willow shrugged. "We don't know what happened. We weren't trying to bring anyone. I was doing a simple information spell." She replied.

The man frowned. "Information on what?" He wanted to know.

"On an amulant I found." Willow told him.

The man froze and glared. "Was it blue?" He questioned.

"No, it was brown." Amy retorted.

The man's gaze softened. "Then I guess a blue one sent me here and my friend somewhere else. What are those things, anyway?" He asked.

Willow shrugged, again. "We don't know, that's why we were using the information spell to find out. It seems to have back-fired in an unusual way. This has never really happened before." She admitted, with a sigh, before looking back at the stranger's face. "Um.....do you have name? Something we can call you by? I'm Willow and this is my friend Amy."

The stranger seemed to consider the situation, before answering. "Rick O'Connell. I came from England 1934. You know you really shouldn't be playing around with something when you know nothing about it. Trust me on that, I been there several times before and it nearly killed me every time." He warned, knowingly. "Now how do I find my friend and get back?"

Willow bit her lip. "I don't know. We might need some help." She admitted, looking guilty. "We don't know why it even brought you here. All I can think is there may be something coming of great importance that sent you and your friend where ever the amulant wants you to be." She went on, thoughtfully. "There's a lot I don't understand about the amulant. It has a weird inscription and it appeared out of nowhere in front of me, and if a blue one brought you here, then there must be more than one."

Rick froze, not listening to the end of the sentence. "It appeared......" He trailed off, somewhat lightheaded. Jonathan had been serious.

"It does sound kinda stupid, though." Amy added, lightly.

Rick ignored her, knowing that this 'Willow' was the one that could help him. "Alright, let's go find this help of yours. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be." He infromed Willow. "I _do_ have a family to get back to, and so does my friend."

Both young women nodded and motioned for Rick to follow them. As they walked away, they failed to see the brown amulant land on the ground, seemingly abandoning Willow.

Once the three humans had left, Merry and Pippin moved out of their hiding place.

"Stupid humans!" Merry retorted, kicking dust in the direction the humans had gone. " They brought someone else!"

"Well, they didn't know about us." Pippin pointed out. "They thought the first spell didn't work."

Merry made a face, but nodded. "Good point."

"Merry, was it them or us, who brought us here?" Pippin inquired, with a confused look.

"Probably both." Merry remarked, with a shrug.

Pippin smiled. "I suppose you're right." He agreed. "All of us seemed to have done it." Then he reached into his pocket, and found it empty. He let out an alarmed yelp. "Hey! My crystal-rock is missing!" He exclaimed, feeling a sense of loss.

"Are you sure?" Merry questioned, sounding somewhat sympathetic.

Pippin glared and nodded angriliy. Stupid spell! Stupid humans! Now what would he do?

"Maybe you dropped it while we read the spell." Merry suggested. "It may be back in Gondor."

Pippin nodded again, looking disappointed, before he noticed a small object laying on the ground beside the bench, where the humans had been. 'Could it be....' All his thoughts stopped as he reached for the stone. "What is this?" As his hand touched it, a flare of bright brown light blinded them, by the time their eyes cleared, the brown crystal-like rock, now hung from a silver chain around his neck. "This isn't mine." He stated, bluntly.

"Well, it seems to like you." Merry commented. "Do you think it might belong to one of the two magic workers?"

"I suppose so." Pippin admitted, as he reached up to pull it off, then found he couldn't. "It doesn't want to come off."

"Strange." Merry remarked, staring at the crystal-rock. Then he shook his head. "Pip, we need to leave. Once the humans discover it's missing, they'll be back for it."

Pippin started to nod, but his head began to spin and he blacked out. He awoke moments later to Merry concerned face.

"Pippin!! Are you alright?" Merry questioned him, frantically.

Pippin shook his head. "I don't feel so good. I feel sorta like I ran for a long time." He answered, weakly.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with that rock of yours." Merry replied, studying the crystal-rock again. "It has Elvish writing on it. Something about '_Earth_.' Let me try to figure it out. '_Earth to the_....._halfling, the'_....I don't know this word but the last one is _'love'_" He translated.

Pippin stared, confused. "Earth to the Halfling, the.......then the blank spot....and love? That sounds strange." He retorted.

"It would probably make more sense, if we knew what the other word meant." Merry pointed out. "Did your other stone have writing on it?"

"Yeah, I asked Frodo to read it to me. It said: '_Starlight to Shine in the hands of the King_.' Rather odd if you ask me." Pippin replied, shrugging.

"Maybe, but what if Aragorn has it now?" Merry told him.

Pippin nodded. That did make sense. "Right. So it's '_Starlight to shine, in the hands of the King' _and '_Earth to the Halfling_,' That's me." He murmured. "Does that mean I'm somebody's love?"

"Who knows? Things like that are really strange." Merry retorted. "Magic is Wizard's Stuff. It could mean anything."

"Just as long as it's nothing like that stupid Ring!" Pippin growled, disgusted. Then he stood, and another dizzy spell hit him and he leaned against a nearby tree, for support. "Maybe it's the spell _and_ the crystal that's doing this." He complained.

"But it didn't do anything to me." Merry stated, matter-of-factly.

Pippin glared. If he wasn't so dizzy he would have punched Merry in the face. Of course _he_ would be fine! It was his idea. It was always Merry who got them in trouble! This wasn't fair at all. If it wasn't for Merry, they wouldn't be in this mess!

"We can't stay here, Pippin." Merry put in, looking around. "I'll try to help you, but stop glaring. You read the spell too. It's as much your fault as it is mine, and don't forget the two magic workers."

Pippin sighed, but nodded. Merry was right. So how would they get themselves out of _this_ mess?

**GONDOR**

It was time for them to leave. Gandalf began the Amulant Search spell quietly.

Aragorn stood in the middle. The rest circled him, with their hands on his shoulders, or arms for the two hobbits. This was to ensure that they all went as one group.

Sam stood, ever faithful, at Frodo's side, yet his eyes told a different story. He was terrified, as was Frodo. Gimli was uneasy, not sure if this was a good idea.

Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf had set faces. They knew very well what could happen and refused to be frightened of it.

For all they knew, the Creature--whatever it was-- could destroy them all. The Prophecy didn't specify _what_ the creature was, but this mission had to be completed. The fate of Middle Earth was at stake.

Gandalf drew the spell to a close and suddenly they were all engulfed by a white that cascaded over the group, and everything around them vanished from sight.

**WESTCHESTER, NEW YORK----Xaviers School For Gifted Children...aka X-Men Mansion**

Outside the mansion, Logan, often called "Wolverine," sat perched in a tree, brooding.

Earlier in the day, he and Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm, had found an odd clear crystal with a strange inscription on it.

However, the crystal itself wasn't entirely the problem. The problem was that the second Ororo had touched it, it had vanished and some how managed to transport itself onto a silver chain around her neck. It also refused to come off, no matter _how_ hard they tried to remove it. There was something strange about it, though. Something weird . . . almost as if it were magic.

Logan sighed, looking up at the full moon. A sudden flash of memory slammed into him. Pure rage and glimpses of a strange bat-like creature. He let out a yelp and fell out of the tree. He shook his head violently, trying to clear it.

"You alright?" Scott Summers spoke up. His voice was strained, he was still trying to cope with the death of his girlfriend, Jean Grey.

"I'm _fine_!" Logan snapped, brushing the dirt off. "I just got a bit distracted."

Scott studied Logan for a moment before speaking. "Is it Ororo?" He wanted to know.

Logan glared. He did **not** want to discuss this at all, and he really didn't want to discuss it with _Scott _of all people! "Not completely!" He snapped, and turned away from Scott.

Scott let out a frustrated sigh, and rolled his eyes. "Stop being so hostile! You're an X-Man, you're one of us, so stop pushing us away!" He argued.

Logan turned back to Scott and let out a laugh. "I don't think you can help me . . . but if you really want to know....." He trailed off, and gave Scott a raised eyebrow look.

Scott nodded. "Tell me."

Logan sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment. "I remembered something. It was weird....." He trailed off again, not wanting to remember the flash of images that had caused him to fall from the tree.

Scott frowned at him. "What kind of memory?" He asked.

Logan cringed. "I don't know, it's not.....well, and has nothing to do with the Weapon X program." He answered, trying not to remember the violent flashes that had come from deep inside his memory. "It was older."

"How much older?" Scott questioned, with a curious look on his face.

"Can we change the subject?!" Logan demanded. He didn't want to talk about this, until he was more sure of what it was.

"Have you told the Professor?" Scott wanted to know.

Logan growled, annoyed, and turned away from Scott. Again, he looked up to the moon, hoping Scott would talk a hint and leave. He didn't, so Logan just tryed ignore him, his eyes locked on the full moon. There was something about it...........

"Logan?" Scott spoke up again, his voice sounding extremely concerned.

Logan paid no attention to him. In fact, he hadn't even heard him speak. He was remembering---a battle, full of rage. Him against the bat-creature, and then despair, pain, loss.........guilt......

"Logan?" Scott repeated louder.

Logan let out a yell of rage and pushed the images out of his mind. With a relieved sigh, he slid down to the ground.

Scott stood staring at him. "I-- I'm sorry! I-- I'll leave you alone for---now." He stammered, backing away.

Logan looked up at him confused, he had not realized that Scott was even still there, until he had spoken that last statement. "It's not your fault. That amulant that Ororo has set something off in my mind. I'm having weird memory flashes. Not like any I have had before. This is something much deeper, then whatever implants that the Weapon X program put in. I'm remembering stuff that I shouldn't be remembering." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" Scott guestioned, sounding even more curious, then he had been before.

Logan frowned. "I remember fighting the Romans at Masada." He told him, feeling a sense of Deja Vu, as he said it.

Scott stared at him, speechless.

"See?" Logan retorted. "Weird."

Scott shook his head. "That _is_ weird. You really need to speak with---"

Logan cut him off. "Not now, and please leave. I really need some time alone to think." He growled.

Scott nodded and quickly left, although Logan could tell it was against his better judgement.

After he was far enough away, Logan sighed relieved. Then he froze as he smelled a strange new scent. 'What the he--' he thought. The scent had come out of nowhere, and definitely did _not _belong here. He moved forward, cautiously, following it.

**(Ooooo....did somebody forget to take a bath!)**

Gandalf appeared in front of what appeared to be a large dwelling, or perhaps a school. Yes, it was a school. He also noted that he was alone. He let out a sigh. What would he do now? Well perhaps he'd been sent to one of the Amulants. With that in mind, he headed straight for the entrance. He was quickly stopped by a rough looking man, who was wearing clothes like none he'd ever seen before.

"What do you want?" The man demanded, looking hostile.

"I wish to speak with whomever is in charge here." Gandalf answered. There was something strange about this man. Something he knew was important.

"You're going to have to give me a better answer then that." The man retorted with a snarl.

"I am Gandalf the White, and I was brought here by a crystal-like rock that is called the '_Starlight Amulant_.' and you are?"

"Wolverine, and where is this 'crystal-rock' you're talking about?!" Wolverine demanded, looking him over.

Gandalf resisted the urge to back up a step. Conversing with this man was like trying to talk with a wild beast. Oddly enough, he seemed more animal then human. "It was found by a close friend of mine, and, unfortunatly, it remains with him. We were seperated." He explained, calmly. "Now, may I come in?"

The man paused, looking as if he were having a silent conversation in his mind. Then he rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Yeah, the Proffessor says to bring you in." Wolverine answered flatly, and motioned for Gandalf to follow.

"Then you must have one here, I presume." Gandalf commented, knowingly. "What color would it be?"

Wolverine shot him a dirty look then let out a frustrated sigh. "It's clear and it attached itself to one of my friends and it won't come off. So it had better be harmless!" He warned, sharply.

"I don't know if they are dangerous, actually. I know very little about them. Unfortunately, very little is known about the Amulants." Gandalf answered. "Only that they are powerful and they would be seeking their chosen holders. Your friend is the holder of the _Wind Amulant_. It's the only one that would be clear colored."

Wolverine scowled, again. "If you know nothing about them, then why are you messing with them?!" He spat out.

"I had no choice, one of our commerades activated the prophecy." Gandalf informed him, drily, as he usually sounded when speaking of Peregrin Took.

Wolverine let out a snort, and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He growled and fell silent.

Gandalf felt a sense of relief. This man was going to be a problem. Definetly more animal then human. And yet somehow, he knew this man had a place in the "Prophecy of the Amulants."

**LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

In the heart of one of the worst areas in downtown L.A., a whitish red light appeared. Hookers, drugdealers, and various other street people stared in disbelief as Legolas, Frodo, and Sam materialized.. The street people, wisely, stayed away from the strange trio, having learned never to question things of this nature.

Legolas let out a yelp and wrinkled his nose as he became aware of his surroundings. What a horrid place! The smell was almost unbarable. He was relieved to see Frodo and Sam at his side. The others, however, were nowhere in sight . . . so where had the others been sent?

"I don't like it here." Frodo murmurred quietly, eyeing their surroundings.

Legolas set his face and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "It doesn't matter if we like it or not." He reminded them. "Gandalf said the _Starlight Amulant_ would send us to one of the other four. We must do what we were brought here for. We must find that amulant."

Frodo closed his eyes for a brief moment, remembering something. "I feel something."  
He informed them. "It reminds me of the Ring......only it feels more powerful. Could that be one of the stones?"

Legolas nodded. "I think it must be. There are not many things that are of greater power then the One Ring. Lead us to it, my friend." He instructed.

Frodo nodded and began walking, following the pull. Sam and Legolas followed, keeping a close watch on the strange people of this land, who were gradually going back to whatever they were doing before the strange trio had appeared.

**CHICAGO, IL in front a downtown museum.**

Aragorn felt the light fade around him and he opened his eyes. He was standing on what appeared to be a solid rock road. 'How strange.' He mused. He was alone. Where had the others been sent? He let out a sigh. He was alone in a strange land.

However, after what seemed like only seconds, a blue glow suddenly appeared in front of him and a man of about the same height as he himself was appeared. The man's skin was darkly tanned and he had long black hair. He also wore strange robes, but what had really caught Aragorn's attention were the markings on man's face.

Aragorn could tell, with one glance, that this man was a true warrior, and in his eyes, there was a wisdom that was obviously beyond his age. This man had been through many conflicts and battles and had come through all victorious. Without a doubt, Aragorn realized this man could be none other than the holder of the _Fire Amulant_.

The man eyed Aragorn, as he blinked at the surroundings. His gaze stopped at the stone that hung around Aragorn's neck. The man spoke a few words in a strange language, asking a question.

Aragorn shook his head to say he didn't understand.

"You speak English?" The man asked, trying again.

"If that is what you call this tongue, then yes." Aragorn answered, relieved that he could converse with the man.

"Where did you get that stone?" The Warrior questioned.

"It is the _Starlight Amulant_, and it came to me." Aragorn replied. He would have said more, but a strange screeching sound, that actually sounded similar to that of a Ringwraith, shattered the stillness of the night. A strange, evil looking creature with glowing eyes came speeding around a corner, heading directly for them.

Without thinking, Aragorn shoved the other man out of the creature's path. What

happened next was a blur. He could not recall all the events that followed. He awoke, laying on the ground. Someone was lifting him onto a strange bed with wheels. The Warrior stood, looking worried, at his side. They exchanged a brief look, before Aragorn blacked out again.

**COOK COUNTY GENERAL HOSPITAL CHICAGO, IL**

At the admit-desk in the ER, Dr. John Carter sat massaging his forehead. Dr. Mark Greene had taken the night off and Dr. Kerry Weaver was on a restricted scedule after being involved with a political scandal, that had nearly ruined her career and had almost put her in prison. Due to the shortage of Doctors, Dr. Robert Romano, the Chief of Staff, had volunteered to help out 'in the trenches', as he liked to call the ER.

Jerry, the desk advisor, was wisely keeping busy, trying not to be noticed by their current supervisor. Abby Lockhart, Carter's ex-girlfriend, was on her surgical rotation. So aside of Med-students and the nurses, Carter was stuck with Romano. Susan Lewis and Luka Kovac, were currently working on a patient, who had gone in a V-Fib thanks to an idiot Med-Student. 'Lucky them.' Carter thought, ruefully.

"Wake up, Carter, we got a hit and run coming in!" Romano announced, as he came up behind the younger doctor. "It appears that someone robbed the museum and then hit one, maybe two people, before getting away."

"How soon?" Carter questioned, getting to his feet.

"E.T.A. two minutes. So get moving, I don't think the victims would appreciate you sleeping while they lay in agonizing pain." Romano retorted.

"I wasn't asleep." Carter defended, rolling his eyes.

Romano raised an eyebrow and headed for the Ambulance bay.

Carter followed. As he neared the doors, a strange sensation came over him, but he quickly shrugged it off. He needed to keep his mind on the patients' problems, not his own.

When the ambulance arrived, however, they were greeted by something very unexpected. The injured man seemed to be fighting off the paramedics, and he had help. His help was a dark-skinned man dressed in black robes, resembling some kind of desert warrior one would find as the hero of some romance novel. **(Cassi put this in here as a joke...too many Ardeth romance stories to resist)**

"What the _hell_ is going on here?!" Romano demanded, loudly.

"These guys are freakin' _crazy_!" One of the paramedics exclaimed, sounding disgusted.

"I am **_not_** crazy! I am Ardeth Bay, Chieftain of the Med-Jai!" The tall, dark-skinned one, informed them.

Romano scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm the King of England. Now please let us get a look at your friend's injuries, before you decide to kill us all." He ordered, then shot a glance at Carter and whispered. "We're going to need _Haldol._ They're not gonna believe this one."

Carter gave a slight nod, eyeing the pair of warriors. Haldol would defintely be a good idea.

The injured man quickly pushed the paramedics away and removed the brace from his neck. "It is only a flesh wound!" He argued, pointedly. "I have sustained much worse and recovered. I have no need for your treatment. I am called 'Strider."

Carter eyed the man dubiously. 'Strider' had along scrape down his left arm and his wrist was swollen and turning purple and blue. Obviously broken. "Mr. Strider, we are not going to harm you. We are concerned that you might have injured yourself a bit worse then you think. We want to help you." He explained as he had many times to seriously injured patients. "Just let us check you over to make sure you are not badly hurt.."

Ardeth and Strider exchanged a look and slowly lowered themselves out of the ambulance. It was then that Carter realized they both were wearing swords, and it was pretty obvious that neither had come from anywhere around here.

"Regretting your decision to work tonight, Robby?" Carter asked, sweetly.

Romano glared. "That's a pink-slip!" He snapped.

Carter grinned. "It was worth it." He retorted.

"That's two!" Romano stated, before motioning for the two men to follow him.

Carter shook his head and his grin widened. It was also worth _two_ pink-slips!

**SUNNYDALE, CA....................Morning.**

Gimli landed with a painful thud. He had appeared a few feet from the ground. He looked around and took in his surroundings. He was in a small shop, it appeared to be some kind of a magic shop.

"Can I help you?" A polite, yet somehow annoying voice, asked.

Gimli stood slowly and walked up to the counter. "I am Gimli son of Gloin and I'm searching for two lost halflings, hobbits that is. Can you help me?" He asked.

"I'm Anya, and I haven't seen any hobbits since my last trip to Middle Earth. I once dated an Orc." She replied, sounding as if she didn' t have much of a brain in her head. Then again, if she had dated an orc, she probably _didn't _have a brain in her head.

Gimli only stared in suprise. How could there be anyone this stupid? (no offense to all you Anya fans) "Well thank you anyway, Miss. I'll be going now." He said after a moment, and hurried outside, into the bright sun, anxious to get away from this strange female creature. Once outside, he stared around at the strange city around him. Most of the humans that passed him gawked for a second, then quickly moved away. He ignored them. Obviously, they weren't accustomed to seeing dwarves. He walked on for a few minutes before someone finally stopped him.

"You are definitely not from around here." A man with dark brown hair and carpentry tools spoke up, staring at him. "Who or what are you?"

Gimli found the man's attitude at bit abrasive, but as there were no other alternatives, perhaps this man might accidentally be able to help him. "I am a dwarf. My name is Gimli, son of Gloin." He told him. "And you are?"

"Xander Harris." The man supplied. "Are you looking for someone?"

Gimli nodded, relieved to have finally found someone willing to help him. "Yes, several someones, actually." He answered. "To begin with, the two hobbits who got us here. Now, however, I seemed to have lost the rest of my comrades. A wizard, an elf, two more hobbits, and a--- er.. ranger." He figured the less everyone here knew about Aragorn's identity, the better.

"Alright, what's a hobbit?" Xander asked, looking blank. ** (you didn't think Xander would read did you?) **

"A small person, smaller then me, and they have furry feet." Gimli informed him.

"Have you tried the yellow brick road?" Xander retorted, not even trying to keep a straight face.

Gimli frowned. He hadn't seen any yellow brick road, and he definetly didn't find this amusing. "Where is this _yellow brick road _you speak of?" He demanded.

Xander stopped laughing and stared at Gimli. "You're serious, right?" He asked, in amazement.

Gimli nodded. "I do not jest about such things." He answered, flatly.

Xander shook his head in disbelief. "Alright, I can't help you, but I think one of my friends might be able to." He stated and motioned for Gimli to follow, which he did.

Gimli was more than a little suprised when Xander led him back to the magic shop.

"Hey Anya, what do you know about hobbits, elves, wizards, dwarves, and rangers?" Xander called as he entered the shop.

"They all come from Middle Earth. Why do you ask..........?" She trailed off when she saw Gimli. "Oh, you met the nice dwarf. He was in here a few minutes ago."

"When's Buffy getting off work?" Xander questioned.

"Not until much later." She answered.

Gimli sighed, as a thought came to him. "Miss Anya, since it appears that you have some knowledge of Middle Earth." He began, hoping she was not quite as stupid as she seemed to be. "Do you by any chance know the Poem of the Amulants? I've been told there is one, but I've never heard it."

Xander made a face. "What does that have to do with your missing friends?" He questioned, frowning.

"It is what we were sent here for. The Amulants." Gimli informed him, turning back to Anya. "Do you?"

"Yes, I do, actually." She answered, and then recited it.

"_Starlight to shine in the hands of the king. _

_Water holds true to the healer's heart. _

_Fire burns forth to the warrior true. _

_Wind blows through to the wind-rider it comes. _

_Earth to the halfling, the keepers love. _

_Moonlight forever will stay in the hands_

_of the Creature who's voice fills the night with song._"

Xander let out a start of suprise and sudden recognition. "The Creature? Who sings? Could that be the _Wolfgirl_?" (Cassi's story: unposted as of yet, it happened during 5th season of Buffy)

Anya nodded. "I believe it is. I know I saw the _Moonlight Amulant_ around Night Mare's neck when she was here." She paused. "I don't know who the rest are, though." She admitted, reluctantly.

"I know the first, he is one of my missing comrades. He holds the _Starlight Amulant_. _Earth_ will obviously go to one of the hobbits, I suppose." Gimli put in.

Xander frowned. "One of your comrades is a **king**?!" He asked, remembering the dwarf had made no mention of a King.

Gimli nodded, reluctantly. "I will not say which one, as of yet. Otherwise, I would risk putting him in danger. We don't know what else may be seeking the _Amulants_" He replied.

Xander nodded. "Good point."

"Each Holder also has two Guardians, you know." Anya spoke up, as if she'd only then remembered it.

Gimli looked up sharply. "Who?" He wanted to know.

Anya gave a sheepish look. "I don't know that part of the Prophecy. All I know is each have two Guardians. They're assigned to protect the Holders from evil."

Gimli sighed, shaking his head. This was going to complicate things. What would Gandalf say?

**SOME WHERE ELSE IN SUNNYDALE**

Merry and Pippin awoke to the morning sun. They had found a grove of trees to sleep under. They stood and headed out to search for food. They would worry about finding a way home later. Food was much more important.

They searched for close to an hour before they actually found someone. **(Gee, I wonder who it could be? No, it's NOT Dorothy!!)**

"Wow, you guys are **hobbits**, aren't you?" A young woman with long brown hair, squealed, sounding rather young and disbelieving.

Merry and Pippin looked up at her, amazed. Had someone in this strange world had recognized them for what they truely were? That made her someone who could possibly help them.

"Yes." Merry answered. "I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck and this is my cousin, Peregrin Took."

"I'm Dawn Summers." She told them, then stared as she realized what they'd just said. "Wait, you're _Merry _and _Pippin_? Way _cool_! Willow gave me the books with you guys in them for Christmas. Oh my God, I can't believe you're actually _here_!" She exclaimed, happily.

Merry and Pippin exchanged another look. This was obviously a very young human, still in her teens. However, she was being nice, and she wasn't one of the weird magic workers.

"You wouldn't by chance, have any food you could share with us, would you?" Pippin asked, hopefully. His stomach was growling from hunger.

"Food? Yeah sure, lots of it." Dawn answered, knowingly. "Come on, I'll get you some. My sister is at work so I don't think she'll notice a little bit of food missing when she gets back."

**(laughs incoherantlyA _little_ food! Better get that paycheck soon, Buffy.....)**

Merry and Pippin exchanged a grin and quickly followed the generous young woman.

**COOK COUNTY GENERAL HOSPITAL CHICAGO IL--back to last night....**

Aragorn studied the healer who called himself Carter. It was obvious, from the look in his eyes, that like Ardeth, this man had been through a great deal, and like Ardeth, this man was kind-hearted. This 'Carter' was definitely a true healer. Was it possible that Aragorn had found also the holder of the _Water Amulant_?.

Aragorn was drawn out of his thoughts by a sharp pain in his wrist. Carter was examining it.

"This is not a fleshwound." Carter retorted. "Your wrist is broken."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. Yes, this was indeed a true healer.

"Strider?" Ardeth called from the bed he was sitting on. "Can you read the writing

on the crystal?"

Aragorn nodded. "In the common tongue, it reads. _'Starlight to shine in the hands of the king_.' It's written in the Elvish language."

The healer called Romano shot Carter a knowing look, but Ardeth missed it.

"The one that brought me here was blue." Ardeth told him.

Aragorn nodded, and quoted from the poem. "_Water holds true to the healer's heart_." He kept his eyes locked on the young healer, hoping for a response. He was not disappointed, with the result.

Carter dropped the strange material he had been using to bandage Aragorn's wrist. A strange look came over his face, and then closed his eyes and paled. He was reacting to the _Water Amulant._

"Carter?" Romano spoke up, sounding annoyed. "Are you alright?"

Aragorn grinned. He had been right on his guess. "You sense the Water Amulant, do you not? I see it in your face. You hear it calling you, Healer."

Carter's head shot up and he stared at Aragorn, in surprise. "Huh-- "

"I think it's time to call security!" Romano announced.

"No....." Carter trailed off, sounding confused.

Before either could move, Ardeth was on his feet and held his dagger to Romano's throat. "I think not." He murmered.

"Oh I _knew_ working down here was going to be a bad idea!" Romano retorted, now sounding much more annoyed.

"Be silent!" Ardeth ordered, glaring.

Romano wisely did as he was told, for once.

Aragorn nodded to Ardeth and then turned his attention back to Carter. "In what direction do you feel the Amulant calling you?"

Carter bit his lip stared at Aragorn and then at Ardeth holding the knife to Romano's throat. A flicker of amusement passed across his eyes. Apparently, this Romano wasn't well liked by Carter.

Carter turned back to Aragorn and pointed.

Aragorn lifted the Starlight Amulant and pointed it in the same direction. The white crystal rock flared to a bright white. Aragorn nodded. "I was right. You are the one the _Water Amulant _seeks. I am Aragorn, high King of Gondor." He finished.

Romano frowned. "Carter, don't listen to them. This is a farce. Gondor is a place in a fantasy book. It doesn't exist. They need some haldol!" He argued.

Ardeth touched the dagger to Romano's throat drawing blood. "I am from the year 1934, and I was in **_London_** when one of those stones brought me here. So I _do_ believe him! I want to go

home sometime soon and I _do _have a family to worry about!"

Behind them, they heard a crash and Aragorn turned startled. A woman with straight brown hair, was staring at them fearfully. She appeared to be another healer.

"Abby..." Carter began, but Aragorn held up his hand, silencing him.

"What is going on?!?" Abby demanded, eyeing Ardeth with the dagger at Romano's throat.

Aragorn looked from Ardeth to Carter. "We must leave now!" He told them.

Carter nodded, but froze when he saw the looks of disbelief on Abby and Romano's faces.

Aragorn sighed. The man Carter was not moving fast enough. This would not work. They needed Carter to activate the _Water Amulant_. Before Carter could do anything else, Aragorn had his dagger to Carter's throat. "I am sorry healer, but we need you to find the Water Amulant. You are it's chosen holder, and only you can activate it. Now, we must leave, before it falls into the wrong hands." He whispered in Carter's ear, quiet enough that the woman Abby would not hear.

"Uh yeah, got it." Carter whispered back, just as quietly.

Abby glared at them. "You're not going to get away with this! I'm calling the police!" She stated.

"You will call no one, or this man's death will be on your hands. **I **will promise you that!" Ardeth snarled. "Now, you will let us leave immediately!"

Abby backed up and the small group moved into the Admit area.

"Oh, my God." A woman with blonde hair spoke up.

"Susan, I......" Carter started, and again, Aragorn silenced him.

"Let us leave and I swear that both will remain alive." Ardeth told them.

Hearing another crash, Ardeth and Aragorn turned. Another woman with curly red hair, had just dropped some sort of metal scrolls to the floor.

"Robert?" She gasped.

"Lizzie, get out of here!" Romano ordered, moving forward and causing his neck to bleed more.

**(Don't you just _love_ a cliff dropper?)**

**NEVERLAND: THE NEVERWOODS**

The Keeper of the Amulants strode into the Neverwoods without fear or anger. She was

greeted by Harley the Alpha Male and Lord of the Neverwolf Pack. _"I've come to see the Creature." _She spoke in mind speech.

_"She has been expecting you."_ Harley replied.

She nodded and followed him into the forest, without a sound. The day of the Awakening of the Amulants had come. She had felt _Starlight_, and knew that her mission had begun. It was a mission that she had dreaded for a very long time.

Love, something she had never known, let alone understood, was going to find her. She knew, however, that nothing would come of it. Nothing _could_.

The Amulants were now seeking their chosen holders, _Earth _and _Wind _had found their holders, as had, of course, the _Starlight_ one. _Water_ was close, but not yet found. And _Fire _had not yet awoken.

But Evil was also drawing near. The Evil One also sensed the Amulant's awakening. He wanted to take them for his own use. If he succeeded, the magic of Middle Earth would fade and she, the Keeper, would cease to exist.

Sighing, she quickly pushed those thoughts from her head. Especially any thoughts about _Earth. _Now was not the time to think of 'him'.

_"Calaene you are here." _The Creature greeted.

_"That I am, Cassie, and a greeting I send to Redfeather."_ Calaene replied.

Cassie, the Wolfgirl, stepped forward from the darkness, Redfeather at her side. _"We are bound for Sunnydale."_ Redfeather sent. _"Cassie believes the Amulants will come to a meeting point on the hellmouth."_

Calaene nodded. _"It is time to begin." _She agreed.

**WESTCHESTER, NY**

In the sitting room of the X-Mansion, Logan eyed the Wizard called Gandalf, warily. He smelled funny. He also somewhat resembled Magneto, which made Logan even more uneasy of him.

Ever since he had appeared on their doorstep, his scent had bothered Logan. There was something about it, that made him think of the strange memory flashes he'd been having since Ororo had found the Amulant.

Professor Charles Xavier seemed to trust him, but Logan could not bring himself to. The Wizard wasn't evil, Logan was certain of that. But somehow, he knew that evil wasn't far behind this Wizard and those Amulants.

Logan sighed and leaned his head against the window behind him. He turned his attention back to the conversation in progress.

"So there are five other stones?" Xavier was asking.

Gandalf nodded. "Yes. There is a poem if you'd like to hear it. It is one of the few things remembered about the Amulants existance. Much of the information was lost, so very few even believed they existed. Most believed it to be nothing but fantasy." He answered.

"Please, tell us this poem." Xavier requested.

Logan listened to the poem with interest. He grinned when it mentioned "_The Creature, who fills the Night with Song_" There was only one person that could be. He laughed. "The Wolfgirl. I wonder if she'll bring Bites with her."

Gandalf frowned, turning his attention to Logan. "Who is the Wolfgirl, and who is Bites?" He asked, blankly.

Logan's grin widened. "The Creature, who fills the Night with Song." He remarked, matter-of-factly. "Bites with a Passion, is one of her wolves. They made a mess of the mansion on their last visit. It's no surprise she would be involved with this."

Ororo Monroe let out a groan. "I hope we don't have to deal with those wolves again. If you remember, Bites almost killed you and Scott." She pointed out.

Logan shrugged. "Could have been worse." He retorted, defensively.

Gandalf cleared his throat, drawing all eyes back to him. "The Prophecy says the Keeper with bring the Creature. There is no mention of any wolves." He informed them.

Logan rolled his eyes. He definitely didn't like this Wizard. Then he shook his head. "The Wolfgirl never goes anywhere without at least a couple wolves and Redfeather." He told him.

"Not much is known about this Prophecy." Gandalf admitted. "It is older then the Great Rings of Power, but tied to our worlds in very much the same way."

"I never thought I'd be dealing with the people of Middle Earth." Xavier remarked, with a smile. "Now, you spoke of missing companions. How many?"

Gandalf sighed. "Seven. Aragorn, the King of Gondor. Legolas, an Elf Prince of Mirkwood. Gimli, son of Gloin, he is of the race of dwarves....."

Xavier held up his hand to stop him. "I think I can finish your list. Four hobbits. Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took." He finished.

Gandalf shook his head in amazement. "Impressive. An as for 'Why' we are here, that would be Merry and Pippin's fault."

Xavier chuckled. "That I can well believe."

Logan rolled his eyes, again, and then made a face. "What is a hobbit, besides obviously a troublemaker?" He wanted to know.

Gandalf smiled. "They're actually amazing creatures. They tend to surprise you, but to describe them, they are small, barely taller then four feet, and they have furry feet. Most of them are laid back, not normally adventurous, except for the Tooks and the Brandybucks, and a few other exceptions. What I really need to find out, is where Merry and Pippin were sent." He replied.

Logan turned around and looked out the window, considering what he'd just been told. There was something else to this. Something the Wizard wasn't aware of. Logan was certain of it. He could almost feet it. He raised his eyes and gazed up at the full moon, as he had done earlier.

A memory flashed before his eyes. A large werewolf creature, a flash of pain. Another image of the bat-creature that he had seen before. A severe pain, almost as if his body was on fire, shifting, changing..... Then there was fighting and rage. Hate toward the bat-creature.... a bizerker type fury. Then pain, loss, guilt. He killed--- dead, she was dead!

Logan let out a grief-stricken howl that rang through the mansion, and then collapsed to the floor, holding his head in his hands. His body wracked with convulsions. Then the memory faded, and he barely recalled what had happened and what he had just seen.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jerked away, snarling like a wild animal, and pulled himself to his feet. Every eye in the room were fixed on him.

"Logan?" Scott spoke up. "What was that?"

Logan glared. "_Nothin'_!" He spat out with another snarl.

Ororo raised an eyebrow. "That didn't look like 'Nothing'." She remarked, moving toward him.

Logan backed away, his eyes locked on the _Wind Amulant. _ It was glowing, brighter with every step she took closer to him. Had it caused the surge of memories? Somehow, he knew it must have.

"Logan." Xavier said. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Logan blocked his mind against Xavier's telepathy and nodded his head. "Of course. I'm fine. I just remembered that I have to be somewhere.....right now!" He told them, and darted out the door before anyone could even consider to form a protest.

The room was silent, all of them too stunned to say a thing, with the exception of one person.

"That can't be good." Bobby Drake stated, quietly.

END SECTION ONE

Yes.....FINALLY! The re-vised version of the first chapter is FINISHED!!! Now if I can get to starting on the next chapter. Not to mention a few other things.


End file.
